


我不是傻瓜！J'suis pas dupe!

by itsaLy1agreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Town of Sterwulf definitely
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaLy1agreen/pseuds/itsaLy1agreen
Summary: 莱姆斯·卢平被一条狗狗跟踪了一整天以后决定养它；不久以后他遇到了一位名叫西里斯·布莱克的年轻人。
Relationships: Dorcas Meadowes/Marlene Mckinnon, James Potter/Lily Evans, Jily - Relationship, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, dorlene - Relationship, wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	我不是傻瓜！J'suis pas dupe!

这事儿还得从莱姆斯·卢平下决心养宠物那天说起。

入冬天气冷。施达沃尔夫镇的特色就是连绵不断的阴雨天，逼得人心情很难好起来。小雨缠缠绵绵下了八天，多卡斯·梅多斯就唠唠叨叨抱怨了八天。她在镇外一所有名的大学读建筑，放假回来不过一周半，总共出门了一趟就被雨天泥泞的路消磨掉了全部外出欲望。她和马琳·麦金农、莱姆斯·卢平以及詹姆·波特合租在镇上一栋复式公寓里，除去每年上学那几个月，这儿就是她的快乐老家。

马琳给他们的公寓起名Gaypartment，尽管多卡斯和莱姆斯强烈反对（令人不解的是唯一一位百分之百的直人詹姆·波特欣然接受了这个名字）；她原先在镇上的小酒馆打工，毕业以后找了份居然能允许她成天窝在家的工作。多卡斯回来的时候，她穿着一双毛绒绒的粉色拖鞋和一件单薄的米黄色罩衫，拉开门就被冻得连打三个喷嚏。“你多久没出门了？”裹在羽绒服里的多卡斯赶紧把门关上。马琳吸吸鼻子耸耸肩：“不知道，我上一次开门穿成这样还没什么大问题。”

屋里恒温计打在二十几度，这简直让人无法原谅——不节能不环保且昂贵，但马琳毫无愧疚心，得意洋洋地告诉她的女友她们可以随时在家里吃冰激凌或者玩需要脱衣服的真心话大冒险。多卡斯说她不敢相信莱姆斯会由着她乱来，马琳说他当然不同意，但是詹姆和她站在了同一条战线上；二对一。

好吧，那一点儿都不意外。

晚上莱姆斯先回的家；他在报社工作了快大半年，也就抱怨了詹姆·波特快大半年。波特先生的女友是报社一位小有名气的记者，从她在高中年代怒气冲冲地采访她未来的男友为什么老是表现得像三岁小孩一样开始就被公认为业界栋梁。詹姆·波特在镇上的博物馆工作，对于他的室友和自己女友接触机会显著增加一事表现出了莫名其妙的喜悦。他乐此不疲地在下班后缠着莱姆斯讲与他工作完全无关的报社新闻，比如莉莉·伊万斯小姐今天心情如何，她喜不喜欢自己赠送的香水，她有没有看完罗尔德·达尔的惊悚故事集。莱姆斯好几次近乎绝望地打电话给多卡斯求她快点回来，一个人带两位长不大的宝宝实在是令人心力交瘁。

然后詹姆·波特回家了，开门，第一句话：“嘿，莱米，莉莉答应和我一起去看歌剧了吗？”第二句话：“噢，小多（Dors），你回来了！”

“我也很高兴再见到你，詹姆。”多卡斯往嘴里送了一勺咖喱饭。

——那天以后，施达沃尔夫的雨就没停过。多卡斯在某个灰蒙蒙的清晨醒来，发现马琳抢走了大部分的毯子，于是她烦躁地拉开窗帘，在女友不满的咕噜声中咬牙切齿地宣布今天又是阴天。

“那又没事，你也不用出去。卢平妈咪会出门买好一切必需品。”马琳打了个哈欠翻了个身。

“你不能每天都让他出门。”多卡斯把她的毯子一把掀开；金发女孩尖叫着滚到她怀里。

“我没有每天都让他出门；我有在喊外卖的。”她闭着眼睛伸手去够毯子，多卡斯拍了拍她的手腕。

莱姆斯很早就醒了。他洗漱完了换衣服的时候听见了楼上马琳·麦金农凄厉的惨叫声，猜测是多卡斯把她毯子掀了。詹姆刚起床，趴在枕头上一手拿着眼镜一副随时都能再睡七个小时的架势。他出于习惯提醒了对方再不起床就会迟到，听见一声动物园的河马被木棍戳了一下以后会发出来的哼哼，然后“咚”，——不用回头就知道波特先生掉在地上了。莱姆斯系好领带，拎上包，简单地道别，拿上早饭，撑起雨伞，出门上班。

报社离他们的公寓不远不近，这意味着假如他不慎睡过了头，镇民们就会看到一个叼着三明治、头发被风吹得乱七八糟的莱姆斯·卢平蹬着一辆自行车飞一样在施达沃尔夫坑坑洼洼的小路上骑行。通常他习惯走路上班，下雨就撑把伞，穿着雨靴，踩着水花劈里啪啦。他打开他的早餐袋咬了一口煎蛋三明治，走了约摸两百米，总觉得哪儿不对劲，啪嗒啪嗒，回头，他被跟踪了。

跟踪他的是一只被淋得湿漉漉的大黑狗。莱姆斯低头看一眼表，还早，于是他停下了脚步看着那只狗。那只狗也停了下来。

它原本应该非常漂亮，但此刻浑身脏兮兮的，污水顺着耷拉的毛滴在地上；它的脖颈上系着一圈绳子，莱姆斯判断它有主人，然而他东张西望了好一会儿都没见有谁跑过来骂骂咧咧地把它牵走。

有可能是走丢了。它的体型完全能掀翻大多数成年人，说不定是主人在遛它的时候它耍疯飞跑出去了。

莱姆斯想通了就回头接着走。啪嗒啪嗒。狗狗跟上来了，不紧不慢和他保持着距离，但显而易见是在跟着他。他再次回头停住脚步；它也停了，灰色的眼睛无辜地朝他眨巴眨巴。

有可能它饿了，莱姆斯想，而他手上正拿着刚烤好的煎蛋三明治。

“这是我的早饭。”莱姆斯说。

搞得好像它听得懂一样；大黑狗仍然眨着眼睛无辜地看着他。

现在周围已经有人在打量他和这只跟着他的大狗了。上帝，莱姆斯痛苦地想，假如镇里的人要以为他养了狗，那也应该是一条容光焕发的狗，而不是这条看着就狼狈不堪的家伙。

“过来吧。”他叹了口气，把雨伞朝它的方向举了举。大黑狗这次好像就听懂了，迈着小碎步一颠一颠躲到了他的伞下——它体型实在过于庞大了，那把伞只能勉强遮住它的脑袋；莱姆斯左思右想最后还是掰了一点自己的早餐给它。

他带着这只狗到了报社。“我要上班了。”他低下头对它说，没指望它能听懂，“别跟着我进大楼，好吗？再见啦，快去找你的主人吧。”

他收了雨伞，转过身往楼里走。啪嗒啪嗒。

干。

莱姆斯闭上眼深吸一口气，强迫自己回过头。大黑狗果然跟进屋了，在门口留下了一串泥脚印，然后在他能开口制止前用力甩了甩毛。

“你在干什么啊！”他从牙缝里挤出几个单词，快步走到它跟前，半弯下腰伸手作出赶它的姿势，“快出去！走！”

大黑狗不为所动，站在原地仰着脖子咧开嘴，吐着舌头轻轻喘着气。莱姆斯满脸通红，手指攥得骨节泛白；他知道周围的同事正在好奇地打量着他和这条狗，他也知道等他费尽心思把他弄出办公楼的时候他得负责把它溅得到处都是的泥点子收拾干净。

“快出去！”他几乎在哀求它了，“去找你的主人！”

大黑狗歪了歪头，在他跟前坐下了。

莱姆斯就差揪着它尾巴把它拽出去了。

“你养狗了？”他听见莉莉·伊万斯的声音。莱姆斯转过头；她就站在他背后友善地笑着：“需要帮助吗？”

“什么？……不是！”他拼命摇头——那条大黑狗小小呜咽了一声——“我……这不是……”

“宠物不能进办公楼，这你明白的呀。”莉莉走到他边上，俯下身打量着看上去有些蔫巴了的大狗，“老天，你真不该带它一起出门——都淋成什么样……”

“这不是我的狗。”莱姆斯小声打断她，“它一路上一直跟着我，现在又要跟着我进办公楼。我真的不知道怎么把它搞出去。”

莉莉侧过脸看了他一会儿。“好吧，不是你的狗，跟着你走了一路。那它肯定很喜欢你。”她重新转向那条大黑狗，打量着它灰色的眼睛，“嘿，”她朝它笑了，“乖狗狗，先出去一会儿好吗？等这位先生（她拍了拍莱姆斯）下班了，他就会接你回家的。可以吗？”

“你为什么觉得这会管用？”莱姆斯努力克制着自己翻白眼的冲动，“而且我不会——噢。”大黑狗看了莉莉一眼，乖乖转过身出门了，“——你是女巫吗？”

他看着那条狗消失在门口。“你知道我不会接它回家的吧？”

莉莉摊摊手，“那你就是那个坏人。”

“为什么？是你骗它说我会带它回家的。”

“但没有带它回家的人是你，所以我是那位善良的、告诉它它可以被领回家洗个热水澡的好姑娘，而你是那个出尔反尔的坏蛋。”莉莉欢快地说，“别那样看着我，我会帮你一起打扫它抖下来的泥水的。”

莱姆斯·卢平赌那只狗一出办公楼就会识相地离开。

它没有。它居然等了一整天——它蹲在距离报社不到十米远的地方，莱姆斯下班的时候，它正缩在垃圾桶边上打颤，看到他走出大楼它眼睛都亮了，啪嗒啪嗒，它再次跟着在他身后了。

怎么会这样！

它肯定饿了一整天，脚步都有些踩不稳，汪汪叫的声音也有气无力。莱姆斯动了恻隐之心，路过一家卖烤肠的流动摊位的时候给它买了两根。

他撑着伞慢慢蹲下身，举着竹签把烤肠凑到它嘴边。它睁着那双灰眼睛直勾勾地看着他，然后张嘴一口把两根烤肠全咬下来了。

“你胃口倒挺好的。”莱姆斯自言自语地看着它——他不得不承认这么凑近了看这条狗显得更漂亮了，简直像是什么名贵的纯种犬一样；他注意到它脖颈上的绳子其实已经被磨损得看不出原本的颜色，——它肯定已经在外流浪有段时间了，它的主人明显也没费心思找它，或者——莱姆斯脑子里倏忽窜过一个念头，它的主人抛弃了它。

可怜的家伙。

“你没地方去了吗？”他问。

狗狗当然不会回答他，依旧瞪着那双贵族般的灰眼睛亮闪闪地凝视着他。

莱姆斯叹了口气。“好吧。”他站起身，“我现在带你去附近的兽医看一看。假如你健健康康的……我猜其他人也不会反对我在公寓里养狗，但是，”他马上补上一句，“如果我的室友们都不同意，那我恐怕还是得把你送到狗狗收容所去。”

他撑着伞领着它去了宠物诊所，路上顺便给其他人发了信息说自己要晚到——同时小心翼翼询问了自己在公寓里养大型犬类的可能。马琳马上回复了他——这家伙手机长手上了——“只要它不乱咬人而且安全健康而且不会占用我和多卡斯的私人空间”；然后是多卡斯的“养在你自己屋里别让它到处乱拉屎”；最后是詹姆，“我不介意。莉莉今天用了我送给她的香水吗？”

大黑狗在做检查的时候莱姆斯一一回复了室友们的消息：“那太棒了马尔丝（Marls），事实上我正在带它做检查。”“那当然，我会训练它当个乖孩子的。”“每天在莉莉·伊万斯身上嗅来嗅去会显得我像个变态，你为什么不直接问她？”

检查结果出来的很快。这条狗健康得出人意料，除了一条后腿似乎被人用钝器用力击打过稍微还有些跛着以及显而易见没吃饱晚饭之外，它完全符合一切被养成好宠物的标准。诊所的护士们给它洗了个透彻的澡，领着它从冲洗室出来的时候不住地夸它乖。

行吧。莱姆斯给它换了新的项圈和狗绳牵着它往公寓楼走了。这么一趟折腾下来他饿得脚步发虚，蹒跚着回到家，开门，迎接他的是多卡斯和她一句“我干你还真的带了条狗回来”——然后马琳踩着她的毛绒拖鞋劈里啪啦地冲过来了——“你给它做过检查了？棒极了！噢老天，它真是太可爱了——”

“你不是去工作了吗？怎么买了条……”多卡斯跟在他身后走进餐厅；马琳还在玄关处搂着大黑狗的脖子蹭来蹭去。

“说来话长。你也同意我养了。”

多卡斯把他的那份豌豆拌饭递给他。“行吧，你跟我保证过你会让它不随地——让它当个听话的好狗狗的。”她在椅子上坐下，“噢，顺便，詹姆今晚和莉莉出去住。”她喝了口姜汁啤酒，马琳和狗狗的嬉闹声还停在玄关附近，“马琳说他们过几个月就会正式住一起了。”

“而他今天还问我她身上的香水什么味道。希望莉莉别觉得一个每天出门前把她全身上下嗅一遍的男朋友很奇怪。”

“詹莉浪漫故事差不多了，不如你跟我讲讲关于你和那条狗的浪漫故事。”多卡斯弯起胳膊肘支着脑袋，“我头一回知道在报社工作超过半年他们就会给你发狗。——顺便请你管一下你的狗狗，我敢打保票它现在正盘算着从我手里把我女朋友抢过去。”

莱姆斯转过头。马琳已经引着那只大黑狗在客厅里坐下了，此时似乎在训练它和自己击掌。“好吧……但我相信它打不过你。”他揉了揉太阳穴，简单地把这条狗尾随他一路的事情讲给了多卡斯，“……我觉得它也没地方去了，挺可怜的。”

“它有名字吗？”马琳问；狗狗抬起脚爪在她掌心点了一下，她立刻兴奋地尖叫起来，“看到没有，它和我击掌了！哈，莱米，你的狗狗先跟我混熟了！我要叫它抽抽（Snuffles）。你还没给它起名字吧？”

多卡斯捅了莱姆斯一下：“快拯救一下你的狗狗男友，别让她把它抢走了。”

“这不是我的狗狗男友——”莱姆斯转向客厅，“而且它——它有名字。它叫大脚板。”

马琳用她在酒馆当女侍的那种“你说得都对我无所谓”眼神看着他，“大脚板？你刚想到的吧？我觉得抽抽好听多——噢！”大黑狗突然直起了身子走出了客厅，挨着莱姆斯的小腿趴下了，“——行吧，多莉说得对，这就是你的狗狗男友。”

“恭喜，你不是我们中唯一的单身人士了。”多卡斯拍拍莱姆斯的肩膀。

关于他和大黑狗——他们正式给它起名大脚板，尽管马琳坚持叫它“抽抽”——的情侣笑话持续了好久。莱姆斯某天被他们调侃得烦了，借着两罐奶啤的劲头自暴自弃地说干脆就和狗狗男友过一辈子吧，它可比他遇到过的追求者正常多了（扣除这家伙通过尾随自己一整天成功在公寓里占有一席之地这件放在人类身上怎么听怎么诡异的事情）。

詹姆还剩三个月搬走，那以后莱姆斯将面临着和他的狗狗一起住在一对如胶似漆的情侣中央的境况。他倒不介意她们当着他的面搂搂抱抱卿卿我我——这么久合租下来他都快习惯了，到后来就算马琳只穿了一件粉红色吊带衫站在他面前亲吻多卡斯的脖子，莱姆斯都能表情平和地在她们边上刷牙。

只是他很难不羡慕她们——或者羡慕詹姆和莉莉，但马琳和多卡斯在他跟前贴来贴去的可能性更大一点——他从来没正儿八经谈过恋爱，大二的时候詹姆怂恿他参加了一场盲约（blind date），对方是个个头高挑性格温和的男生，但莱姆斯被他完美得不像话的举止吓到了，在他们一起在咖啡馆里吃饼干的时候找了个借口离开，然后痛苦地拜托店员告诉对方他觉得他们不可能在一起的。詹姆听说以后一整周都对他非常生气，“太完美了所以你不得不拒绝他？莱姆斯，这是我听过最他妈莫名其妙的理由了！”

多卡斯说这是一种心理方面的什么问题，“对亲密关系恐惧”，之类之类；总之这以后莱姆斯再也没参加过盲约或者和任何人约会过。他刚毕业的时候差一点就和一位博士生在一起了，但那个姑娘和他的教授们太像，这让他对她没法产生除了钦佩以外的感情；他在报社工作后陆陆续续也有人追求他，不用说，他全部拒绝了。他的室友们起初还对他的感情生活抱有一线希望，觉得他很快也能让他们想出个好听的情侣名字——詹姆和莉莉是詹莉，马琳和多卡斯是多琳，谢谢——后来他们慢慢察觉到要想让莱姆斯·卢平疯狂地陷入爱河，啪，做梦。

不是他不想；他们玩真心话大冒险的时候问过他无数遍这个问题——为什么还不谈恋爱，为什么没有对象，回答总是有条不紊的——第一，他没有“那么”喜欢的人；第二，他不敢过分接触他“稍微有好感”的人，因为他怕自己最后“那么”喜欢那个人；第三，他盲目相信自己拥有能搞砸一切浪漫关系的杀手锏——要了命的不安全感，他不相信这个世界上会有人“像他‘那么’喜欢对方一样‘那么’喜欢他”。答案过于按部就班，最终连莉莉·伊万斯都能流利回答为什么莱姆斯·卢平不谈恋爱这个问题了。

他的室友们因此在这件事情上消停了很久，心照不宣地跟着莱姆斯·卢平本人一起相信莱姆斯·卢平将一辈子打光棍。大脚板的出现直接打破了这层表象式的平静，——尽管它只是一条被捡回来的狗狗；马琳花了不到三分钟时间就宣布莱姆斯和大脚板的情侣名是犬狼，犬显而易见，狼则是因为莱姆斯·卢平这个名字……拜托，不就是狼吗？

“我不知道你们怎么回事，要么就是连着下雨太久了你们没事儿干了。”莱姆斯对这个名字嗤之以鼻，“或者你们嫉妒我和我的狗狗关系好。”

他说完就觉得没什么威慑力。多卡斯和马琳互相搭着腿坐在沙发上，詹姆正在走廊和莉莉通电话。大脚板摇着尾巴挨着他蹲下了。

“我倒还真希望它是个人，——他会是个非常棒的伴侣的，莱米。”他养了狗以后多卡斯的心情居然也没那么被阴雨天气带得总是糟糕透顶了，“百分之百适合你，你们未来会过得非常幸福。”

莱姆斯很笃定地告诉他的室友们世界上并不存在这样的人，因为符合这一切条件的是一条狗。他的狗狗。这也是他们说的。“希望它是个人”终归只是个美好的愿望。

然后西里斯·布莱克就突然出现在施达沃尔夫镇了。

依旧是阴天；马琳被迫出门——多卡斯再也无法忍受被雨困在公寓的日子，揪着女友穿上雨衣陪自己去近郊的湖边散步。

博物馆新展出了关于施达沃尔夫的历史以及神话传说的展览，詹姆给莉莉弄到了一张通票，带着她在自己的工作场所参观。莱姆斯本来也想去看展，但对街的小酒馆似乎有人在演奏地下丝绒乐队的歌曲——他没法抵抗，推门进去了。

演奏者坐在酒馆中央临时搭建的台子上：是一位看着跟他年龄相仿的男人，黑头发，脖颈上戴着一个项圈，抱着一把电箱吉他。他在唱Candy Says，嗓音有些沙哑，调子是柔和温吞的。 **坎迪说，我想彻底了解，其他人们都在支离破碎地说些什么。**

莱姆斯一直很喜欢这首歌。讲述安迪·沃霍尔的工厂里那位有名的变装者，Candy Darling，多好听的名字。他靠在角落的吧台要了一杯金汤力，安安静静地听着那位陌生的黑发男人唱歌。一曲结束，他跟着其他人一起鼓掌，男人稍稍欠了欠身，抬起头——莱姆斯确定他的目光直接落在了自己身上；这个男人朝他笑了。

那一瞬间他觉得对方有些面善。也许他们在哪儿见过。陌生人从台子上一跃而下，把吉他放在琴架子上，径直走到莱姆斯身边要了一杯麦芽威士忌，然后转过头，说：“嗨，介意我坐这儿吗？”

没有人会介意这样一位人间尤物坐在自己边上。莱姆斯·卢平在大四写毕业论文查资料的时候读到过一篇研究，从脑神经科学的角度通过一系列实验证明了一见钟情纯属放屁；现在他觉得那篇研究纯属放屁。他不认为自己是个肤浅到会被对方优雅的黑头发和漂亮的灰眼睛吸引的家伙，……说不定是因为这位陌生人还拥有他见过长得最俊秀的脸和他听过最性感的声音，或者他就是从对方身上感觉到了什么与众不同的气质把他迷得七荤八素。不管怎样，莱姆斯端起酒杯一饮而尽，借着慢慢爬上脸的酒劲，转过头：“好歌，你唱得也好听极了。我叫莱姆斯。”

男人歪了歪脑袋眯起眼，“地下丝绒出好歌，谢谢。西里斯·布莱克，很高兴认识你。”

莱姆斯·卢平的缺点：一下子喝太多酒以后会丧失一部分语言功能。沉默。西里斯面带笑意友善地看着他，似乎在等他开启话题。

“你的项圈好漂亮。”莱姆斯说。

“噢，谢谢。眼光不错。”西里斯伸手不经意般勾了勾项圈边缘，“你知道它是在宠物用品店买的吗？”

太棒了，莱姆斯讽刺地想，他不是这里唯一一个社交能力降至负数的人。

“和你很衬。”他说；他在干嘛？和对方比赛谁讲的话更能把人噎死吗？

“是啊，他们还送了一条狗绳。”西里斯喝了一口威士忌，“要跟我去博物馆逛逛吗？”

莱姆斯有些飘飘然了。他被他一见钟情的对象约会了——他和西里斯并肩走出了酒馆，简直不敢相信自己的运气。兴许他二十几年的单身就是为了等待这一刻的到来，老天，他得狠狠掐一把自己大腿确定这不是在做梦。等一下，他的脑子里有个声音小心翼翼地提醒，你才刚认识他十五分钟就答应和他去博物馆约会，万一对方的目的只是为了把你骗到博物馆无人的储物间来一发呢？不会，他马上反驳，果真如此的话西里斯应该在酒馆就动手，拉着他去楼上那间臭名昭著的厕所里就着老板娘刚擦干净的洗手台胡搞，那里可比随时会被詹姆·波特开门进来查看情况的储物间安全多了。——你想得太具体了，亲爱的，别告诉我你真的想被一个认识了十五分钟的黑发帅哥拿走你守了二十几年的身，他的大脑几乎在哀求他，至少先互相了解一下，先从牵小手开始，假如你们真的在一起了，也许过个两三年就能发展到更亲密的肢体接触。

他等不了两三年；他们一进博物馆就在密集的人潮中牵手了。莱姆斯选择忽略自己的理性，毕竟到目前为止他还是头一回遇到让他“那么”喜欢的人，这就直接能击溃他的“莱姆斯·卢平不恋爱理由”的前两条；至于最后那条关于安全感的，去他的，他现在过于头重脚轻，没法思考这么复杂的问题。

他们买了票去看新开的展。西里斯说他从镇子外来，由于不切实际的音乐家梦想被家里人骂得下定决心离家出走四处流浪，“施达沃尔夫是一座很有趣的镇子，”他说，“我在报纸上读到过不少关于它的故事——当然都是在怪谈的专栏，譬如森林里的女巫或者郊外住着吸血鬼的宅邸。我想你应该知道它的镇名——‘Sterwulf’，恰好是古印欧语的‘星星’和古德语中的‘狼’。”他朝莱姆斯笑了，“简直就是为我们量身定做的小镇，不是吗？”

“你在和我调情吗？”莱姆斯把展览的门票折好放进口袋里，抬起头，也对着对方笑了。

西里斯沉默了一会儿；他微微俯下身，抬起莱姆斯的手，放在唇边吻了吻。

“我觉得挺明显的。为什么这么问？”

詹姆·波特从来没这么早回公寓过。他几乎是在博物馆看到莱姆斯·卢平和另一个男人有说有笑——他吻了他的手背吗？——的那一瞬间就想冲回公寓把这件事情昭告天下。但他首先跟莉莉分享了自己的喜悦，攥着她的手摇了半天直到她用空着的那只手在他手背上抽了一记。

“你看见了吗？”他小声说。

“看见什么？”

“莱姆斯和某个人约会！”

“啥？”她皱起眉头顺着他目光的方向望去，“哇，是真的。他没跟你们说过他今天要约会吗？”

“没有！”詹姆兴奋地压低声音喊，“他应该至少告诉我，我能帮他弄到两张免费的票。”

“你认识他的约会对象吗？”

“不认识！——我还以为是报社一起工作的同事。”

“不可能，我没见过报社里有这个人。”莉莉轻轻甩了甩胳膊，“你再用力捏我我就拿指甲掐你。”

——他回公寓的时候马琳和多卡斯刚到不久。多卡斯在给大脚板刷毛，抱怨着它身上有股奇怪的味道，“湿乎乎的狗味，——而且搞得到处都是。门口的鞋垫还有橱柜，连着我们的备用钥匙都一股狗味儿。”她皱了皱鼻子，把刷子上的一团毛揪下来丢进垃圾桶，“可能莱姆斯走之前忘记换除湿袋了。”

马琳在厨房煮一大锅牛肉咖喱，顺便把隔夜的剩菜剩饭焖了焖准备当狗狗的晚饭。

“你们知道莱姆斯今天出门约会了吗？”詹姆一边脱鞋一边说，“我在博物馆看到他和一个陌生男人走在一起，——那个人还吻了他的手背。”

“莱姆斯和谁在约会？！”厨房里传来重重的金属勺落进水槽的声音；马琳趿着拖鞋噼噼啪啪地跑出来了。

“你确定不是你看走眼了？”多卡斯在大脚板边上蹲下接着给它顺毛，“我还以为这家伙真的打算和他的乖狗狗过一辈子呢。哪个幸运的家伙通过了他的恋爱三重问题？”

“我不知道！”詹姆摇头，“我不认识那个人，莉莉说她也不认识。会不会是——”他戏剧性地提高音调，“——某个儿时的青梅竹马？就是那种以前懵懵懂懂地产生过暧昧情愫但最近才意识到他们彼此相爱、然后为了爱情一路追到这里的青梅竹马？”

多卡斯看上去像吃了一大团狗毛，“……你听得出来这有多荒唐吗？”

“他说得有道理的，小多，不然我们怎么可能一直都不知道。”马琳煞有介事地点点头，“你拍照片了吗？”

“为什么他要拍照片？那听着像是跟踪狂才干得出的事情——你确定不用去厨房看着那锅咖喱牛肉？”

马琳扭身冲回了厨房。詹姆在多卡斯边上蹲下了，伸手揉了揉大脚板的脑袋，“我差点就想拍照片了，但我转念一想觉得只有跟踪狂才会这样。”他的手掌在狗狗的脖颈上蹭了蹭，“不管怎样，我替莱米高兴。”

“他会跟他的约会对象吃晚饭吗？——噢，该死的，我已经把他的那一份煮进去了！你们觉得抽抽会介意吃双份晚餐吗？”马琳的声音从厨房里传来。

“你会把它养到公寓里塞不下的。”多卡斯放下刷子，轻轻拍了拍大黑狗的后背，“瞧瞧它，现在苗条又优雅，我敢说要是它是个人莱米肯定已经和它开始约会了。——而且我确定假如他要在外面吃饭他肯定会通知我们，所以别担心。”

莱姆斯回到家就被一连串的问题轰炸了——“你在和谁约会？”“你们怎么认识的？”“为什么没告诉我们？”“你们约会多久了？”“你闻起来怪怪的，你喷了什么香水？”

“在我成功抵达餐桌并坐下来吃饭以前我是不会回答任何一个问题的。”他举起手，然后弯下腰从容不迫地换上拖鞋，慢条斯理地走进餐厅，俯身揉了揉大脚板毛茸茸的脑袋，在餐桌边上坐下，举起勺子往嘴里送了一大口咖喱牛肉饭；他的狗狗朝他挪了挪，趴成一团窝在他脚边。

“你打算吊着我们胃口吗？”马琳用叉子柄敲敲桌面。

莱姆斯忍不住笑了——他根本控制不了，他想到西里斯·布莱克就不自觉地嘴角上扬，真是要了命，他们才认识了二十四小时不到，而他已经无可救药地陷入了热恋。

西里斯下午四点半左右就礼貌又不失惋惜地表示自己得走了——他没有留联系方式，只说明天他仍然会在酒馆演出，“这之后我们可以做点你想做的事情。”

“好吧，好吧。他叫西里斯·布莱克，我们今天才在酒馆里认识——他在那里演出，他是个音乐家。我——不知道今天这样算不算约会。”他抬起胳膊拱了拱鼻尖，“……我没觉得我闻着奇怪，……除了有股湿漉漉的狗味儿，那估计是因为我刚刚摸了大脚板——我出门前忘记换除湿袋了吗？”

他的回答紧跟着一串追加问题：“今天才认识？”“他人好吗？”“你们还会再约会吗？”“他说他想让你成为他的男友了吗？”

“是的，今天才认识……但我们一见如故。”莱姆斯放下勺子，“他人好极了！——很风趣也很有礼貌，我们告别的时候他像法国人一样贴吻了我的脸颊。”他下意识伸手碰了碰脸，马琳发出一声蒸汽茶壶煮开了一般的尖叫，“冷静一点……他的嘴唇没有真的碰到我的脸。他……闻起来很特别。不管怎样……”他明白自己肯定已经脸红了，“我们明天还会……嗯，我不知道……约会？他……没说什么男朋友的事情，我猜再这样下去我会先受不了然后问他愿不愿意成我我的男友的。”

“你们明天要在哪儿约会？”马琳问。

“我不会陪你一起去蹲点看他们的，马尔丝。”多卡斯喝了一口苹果汁，“明天你得跟我接着出门散步。我不在的时候这间屋子里没有人能把你拖出去。”

“詹姆——”马琳转向正在往嘴里塞半块脆饼的詹姆。

“噢，我要和莉莉去家具市场。”詹姆耸耸肩，“我们还剩三个月就要搬进新家了。”

“是啊，假如莱姆斯能在这三个月里把那个布莱克谈成男朋友，他就能顶上你的位置——嘿，莱米，你的未婚夫有告诉过你他在镇上住哪儿吗？”多卡斯拖着脸打量着莱姆斯，“哇，我还是第一次看到你因为恋爱脸红。”

“没有，我猜他可能暂时住在酒馆楼上的套房里。”莱姆斯再次伸手碰了碰脸，“如果——如果他愿意，如果你们也不介意——”

“我们不介意！”马琳喊。

“——那也许我们——要是我们能真的走到那一步。”他拿着勺子在饭堆里戳了戳，“我会邀请他搬进来的。但这样会不会有些操之过急了？”

“完全不会，甜心，这样这座公寓就会屋如起名。Gaypartment。”马琳拍了拍手，“去吧莱米，取代詹姆·波特成为我们的大情圣先生。”

莱姆斯第二天一早就出门了；紧跟着是詹姆，弄出了不小的动静——于是多卡斯骂骂咧咧地也起了床，下楼，洗漱，烤面包，困得坐在椅子上不停地揉眼睛。

要不今天赖在家里算了——她和马琳的每日散步计划执行了共计一整天就让她想到了放弃。多卡斯打着哈欠往面包片上抹黄油，有气无力地喊了一声女友的名字。没有反应，估计还在睡觉，她不是很介意了。

她咬了一口面包，感觉脚腕上凑过来一团毛乎乎的东西。“噢，大脚板。”她顺手揉了揉它的脑袋，“莱米走之前没有喂你吗？”

大黑狗使劲拱拱她的小腿肚，汪汪叫了两声。

楼上传来马琳·麦金农起床的声音——一声响亮的女高音哈欠，重重抖毯子的哗啦哗啦，毛茸拖鞋的噼噼啪啪。她也下楼了，自然地挨进厨房拿了多卡斯烤好的两片面包往上面抹芥黄酱。

“我不想出门。”马琳放下抹刀揉了揉头发；她给自己简单地扎了个揪揪，多卡斯很喜欢她的金头发稍稍有些不服帖的样子。

“不行。”多卡斯斩钉截铁地拒绝了，尽管她的四肢百骸都在极力怂恿她跟着马琳一起宅在家里看一整天网飞，“我们不能只散步一天。”

“过几天天气好了再出门也行啊。”马琳在她跟前的桌上坐下，捏着抹了厚厚一层芥黄酱的面包片，“这种天气出去的只有刚被爱情冲昏头脑的莱姆斯·卢平和一直没什么头脑的詹姆·波特。”她咬了一大口，“我们老妇老妻窝在家吸狗子就行。”

趴在地上的大脚板从喉咙里发出一连串咕噜。

多卡斯深吸一口气。“你快要说服我了，不过还是不行。”她站起身，“你要是一片面包就要抹这么多芥黄酱我还放纵你在家宅着那我真的会是个糟糕的女友。”

她们出门前检查了一遍除湿袋，确定它更换完毕以后亲了亲大脚板的额头就离开了。

“抱歉我来迟了。”

莱姆斯猛地抬起头。西里斯仍旧戴着那个漂亮又不免让他浮想联翩的黑色项圈，半靠着吧台，点了一小杯杜松子酒，“稍微有点事情耽搁了。你今天真迷人。”

他拉了把椅子在莱姆斯边上坐下，一手支着脸朝他笑了。

“没事，我——也刚到没多久。”莱姆斯撒谎了；他至少在这里坐了四十分钟，“谢谢，……你也很迷人。”

“等我演出完——你愿意带我去镇上的餐馆吃顿午饭吗？”

“当然，当然。”莱姆斯意识到自己的嘴角已经咧成傻笑的弧度了，“呃——你想去看电影吗？”

“哪一部？我听说最近新上映了好多。”

“那部关于战争的。”莱姆斯有些紧张地捏了捏手；第二次见面就约对方看电影——下一次是不是就该搞上了？——“我听说挺好看的。”

西里斯喝了一口酒，“嗯……好啊，不过我们得早点过去。”他不经意地拨开眼前一绺碎发，“我还是四点半左右就得走。”

“噢，没关系。电影不长。你住在哪儿？”他很自然就问出口了。

“我吗？我在——”西里斯明显犹豫了一下，“——这附近。我得上去演出了。”他站起身朝莱姆斯笑了笑，“一会儿见。”

今天他演奏的曲子是埃里克·克拉普顿的Layla。莱姆斯第一次它不插电的版本——那段出了名好听的复奏段不需要效果器也撩得他心神不定， **请别说我们之间永远不可能，请别说我的爱只是徒劳** 。他抿了一口杯子里的酒，抬头，发现西里斯正在直直地盯着自己看。

他朝对方举了举酒杯。

一切顺利——他们在电影院边上的餐馆吃了一顿不错的午饭。西里斯讲了更多自己家里的事情——他父母想让他当个律师，他不乐意，跟他们吵了一架以后离家出走了，“当然，这不是我逃家的唯一理由。”他喝了一勺豌豆汤，“我妈还想让我跟我那个恐怖的堂姐订婚。你看过那些迪士尼公主电影吗？反派什么样她就什么样。这个‘她’既可以指我妈也可以指我堂姐。”

他们买了电影票，并肩坐在长椅上等着入场。西里斯说他原本想着周游世界，但施达沃尔夫让他动了久留的念头；这座小镇对稀奇古怪的事物有着惊人的容忍度，——这里的人们就算哪天真的在近郊的森林遇上了女巫都不会大惊小怪。博物馆展出的历史文化展览中，那些女巫们留下的手札信笺被作为珍贵的一手资料，小心翼翼地陈设在防盗玻璃后，展览牌子上仔仔细细用六种不同的语言翻译了那些卷札记录的文字。没有人会嘲笑相信森林里有小精灵的孩子们或者讲鬼怪故事的老人，——听着像编出来的，但无法被证伪，费尽心思劝说富有想象力的人们放弃这些想象力实在太过残忍。

等他在这里安顿下来，西里斯对他说，他会认认真真创作一系列以他在镇上听到的故事为灵感的歌曲。也许有一天能变成一整部音乐剧，就讲施达沃尔夫瑰奇迷离的历史……从森林里筹备沃普尔吉斯之夜（“这个名字总让我想到我妈，但说不定她就是个女巫——很坏的那种。”他补上一句。）的魔女们，吃人的巴巴雅嘎、镜子照不出的公爵、月圆才会化形为人的狼孩、看不见影子的狗灵，“下坠的小镇”，直到现在，连绵不断的阴雨天，他听酒馆那个剃着寸头、皮肤红彤彤的女主人说，每隔七年的冬天就是所有在猎巫中死去的生物回到镇上的时间，他们的灵魂是潮湿的，聚在小镇的天穹上就成了厚厚的云层，沉甸甸的，自然就下起雨来。

“嗯，但这个解释仍然不能阻止你的室友在你耳边抱怨接连不断的坏天气。”莱姆斯摊手，“或者让你养的狗狗闻起来没那股湿漉漉的味道……”他停住了。

西里斯眨眨眼。

“怎么了？”黑发男人问。

“……没什么，只是……”莱姆斯皱了皱眉，侧过脸，耸了耸鼻子，“你闻起来好像我的狗狗。我原先没注意的，但……”他稍稍凑近了些，“真奇怪。”

“噢。”西里斯抬起手腕放在自己鼻子边闻了闻，“这算夸奖吗？如果你不喜欢这股味道……你可以试试给你的狗狗喷你喜欢的香水。”

莱姆斯笑着摇摇头，“我相信狗狗会因为香水的味道打喷嚏的。”他顿了顿，“我几周前才养的它……它叫大脚板，虽然我有一个室友一直坚持叫它抽抽。”马琳现在应该被多卡斯强行拉着在湖边散步，“那天我去上班的路上它一直跟着我——你能想象吗？它甚至在报社附近等了我一整天好在晚上接着跟踪我下班。我想它的目的就是让我养它。”

“它是一条很乖的狗狗吧？”

“噢，它是我见过最——最好的狗狗了。”莱姆斯由衷地说，“我很喜欢它。——虽然我的室友们因此经常开玩笑说我会和它过一辈子。”

“那你会和它过一辈子吗？我想它一定也很乐意跟你过一辈子……你是那么善良的主人。”

“当然会。”莱姆斯不假思索地回答，“——电影要开始了，我们进场吧。”

他们并肩往影厅里走。好暗，莱姆斯下意识地往西里斯身上挨了挨，然后他就感觉自己的手被对方握住了。他们牵着手走过地上闪着荧光的标记，落座，他听见西里斯轻声说：“如果你想吃爆米花，我可以现在出去买。”“不用。”他赶快拒绝了，捏了捏对方的手指，“这样就好。”

电影结束，他和西里斯告别了；下次见面得过一周，因为莱姆斯要上班，而西里斯晚上没空——“等我安顿下来就请你吃晚饭。”他向褐发男人保证，信誓旦旦地举起手，“那时候我们就可以看夜场的电影了。”

然后他飞快地在莱姆斯脸颊上亲了一口，又担心自己过了头一样低下脑袋，抬起那双亮晶晶的灰眼睛：“你不介意吧？”

莱姆斯被他搞得有些晕晕乎乎的，“我不介意，但如果你是我的男友那就更好了。”

他的脑子没来得及制止他说这句话——事后，莱姆斯认为那部电影需要负大部分的责任；它讲述了战乱时期一对伤员直到最后一刻也没说出口的暗恋故事，而他大概从电影里那位男人在病房里轻描淡写地提及自己为了好友而被炸伤的时候就开始哭得稀里哗啦了；西里斯身上没带纸巾，但他抬起了一条胳膊供莱姆斯当临时泪刮器。——和自己喜欢的人看完这样的一部电影，就算此刻正挂在天上的全施达沃尔夫的幽灵都冲下来阻止也拦不住莱姆斯那句显而易见的表白。他充满理智的大脑都失败了，莱姆斯·卢平不恋爱第三法则都被直接废除了，哪怕他们才认识两天。

管他呢。要是他运气好，头一回发疯一样地喜欢一个人就能一直走下去，不错；运气坏，那这也才是他的第一次。怎么听都不会亏，而且他敢赌自己会是运气好的情况。

西里斯好像只呆了一会儿；“好啊，你同意吗？”他朝莱姆斯咧开嘴笑了，“和一个你认识了两天的家伙试着谈一谈恋爱？”

莱姆斯回家的时候就差一路跳弗拉明戈了（实际上，假如他会跳的话，镇民们就能有幸看到报社工作的卢平先生雨天起舞。）。他拉开公寓门，一头栽进一只毛乎乎的大脚板怀里，轻声在它肚子里说：“我有男朋友了！”

她眼睛瞪得再大一点就需要有人过去把它们塞回去了，多卡斯盯着女友想。

“然后呢？然后呢？”马琳的声音因为激动已经完全变了调；她现在听上去像一大团正在被拉筋的史莱姆，多卡斯接着想。

“然后我说我当然同意。”莱姆斯蹲在地上喂大脚板吃半截烤肠，“所以我们——”

“噢——！”

抓她去音乐学院逼她每天练声十二个小时，过段时间她就能流利演唱卢克蕾西亚·波吉亚的咏叹调了，多卡斯托着下巴，看着马琳一副养的儿子总算嫁了人的表情。

“——我下周末应该还会和他一起出去。我还没想好应该去哪儿。”莱姆斯伸手给大脚板顺了顺毛，“奇怪，你们说你们已经换过除湿袋了，它闻着还是一股湿漉漉的味道。”

“天气太潮了吧。”多卡斯站起身去检查除湿袋，“——或者是你的狗天生那股味道，你得快习惯。除湿袋没问题。”

莱姆斯耸耸肩，接着给狗狗梳毛，“你们觉得我应该——带着大脚板和他约会吗？这样我们就可以一起遛狗。”

“别吧，到时候可是情敌相见。”多卡斯摇摇头，“场面会很难看的。”

马琳吃吃地笑了起来。

莱姆斯翻个白眼。“詹姆怎么还没回来？”他问。

“和莉莉待着呢，你指望他几点回来？”马琳在沙发上换了个姿势躺，“你们下周可以去那家新开的咖啡馆——就在镇图书馆附近，听说他们做的蓝莓薄饼和山羊乳酪面包很好吃。”

接下来五天的上班简直是折磨。莱姆斯不可避免地要想到周末和西里斯去吃蓝莓乳酪面包和山羊薄饼——不对，蓝莓薄饼和山羊乳酪面包——他连着好几次被莉莉抓到“在傻笑”；“这是你最像詹姆的朋友的时候。”她这么评论，“他也经常露出这种表情。”

马琳一有机会就跟他灌输杂七杂八怪里怪气的约会指南，“你一定要想办法找理由让他送你回家！”她严肃地说，“你没想过为什么他每次都是四点半就非得走不可呢？万一他晚上就去别的地方和其他人约会怎么办？你们既然能做到两天就在一起，一定也能做到一周就一起走夜路。说不定他会趁着晚上街灯昏暗偷偷亲你……他只可以亲你或者抱抱你，要是他想做什么其他的，你就拒绝他。不能一次让他都得到，他会太飘飘然的。”

他向她保证他们除了亲亲抱抱不会干别的事情。她满意地点点头。

“记住，”等到这天总算到了，马琳还在絮絮叨叨叮嘱他各种各样注意事项，“最多亲亲！要更进一步那可不行。听认真点！”她叉腰看着蹲在地上的莱姆斯，“你给抽抽喷香水干嘛——记住，找个借口让他陪你回来！送到门口就行，——最好能把我们介绍给他，万一哪天他真的成了室友——”

“放过他，马尔丝。”多卡斯在书房里喊。

马琳点了点头，眼神坚定地看着莱姆斯，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀：“加油，大情圣。”

再一次，一切顺利；西里斯在酒馆那里请了假，他们在咖啡厅度过了一整个上午。蓝莓薄饼和山羊乳酪面包确实很好吃，尽管他们一致认为迷迭香的味道过于浓郁了。

“他们可以稍微少加一点。”莱姆斯把剩下一块面包放在鼻子前嗅了嗅。西里斯严肃地点点头。

“那么——”他往前靠了靠，“你下午想干点什么？”

这天难得没下雨；于是莱姆斯提议去公园散步。

“我本来在想带着大脚板一起来，但也许你会介意……”他们牵着手走出咖啡厅的时候，莱姆斯说，“我的室友们说那就是情敌见面了。”

西里斯笑了，“我的魅力还不如你的狗狗吗？”

莱姆斯也笑了，“这我可不知道，你没见过它，它是一条非常漂亮的狗狗。”

“我也可以当一条漂亮的狗狗；我戴着项圈呢。”他的男友指了指脖颈，“我记得我跟你说过，店家还送了狗绳。”

“那不一样，大脚板毛茸茸的。”

“摸我的头发然后再评论。”西里斯朝他低下头。莱姆斯伸手揉了揉。

“好吧，但它全身都毛茸茸的。”他说。

西里斯捏了捏他的手指，“我可以跟你一起养它。”

他们逛进公园了。人不多；未雨的阴天显然并不能吸引大多数人出来活动。莱姆斯提到自己的工作——最近在写一系列关于施达沃尔夫历史上奇闻轶事的报道，他从镇图书馆里借了不少七七八八的书。要是以后你想写音乐剧之类的，他对西里斯说，我们可以合作。会是什么风格的音乐剧？——不知道，你看过《紫金天鹅绒》吗？……或者像《红磨坊》那样也行。施达沃尔夫适合写很波西米亚风格的歌曲，西里斯说，我要是要写沃普尔吉斯之夜的女巫聚会，效果肯定会像《吉屋出租》里面他们合唱[La Vie Bohème](https://www.dictionary.com/e/translations/la-vie-boheme/)一样。——但我不会用那种调子写歌；它的旋律会像罗克西音乐早期的那些曲子。

“舞台效果可以像艾利斯·库珀的演唱会一样。”莱姆斯说。

西里斯回过头看着他。“你这样我会想和你结婚的。”他一本正经地说，“亿元婴儿那场？”

“正想着它呢。”

“我们有一天会结婚的。”西里斯肯定了自己的结论，“等我在这几年让你完全放下心了不再时不时想到你的第三条不恋爱法——”

“我的什么？”

西里斯愣了愣，“——呃，你的——第三条不恋爱法则。”他的声音明显有点小下去了。

“你怎么知道的？”莱姆斯皱了皱眉头朝他笑了，“你认识我的室友吗？”

“我——”

莱姆斯抬起头笑眯眯地等着解释。

“等一下——”西里斯倒吸了一口气，“你是不是——你知道了！”他停住脚步了。

这段路上没有人，站在正中央也没关系。莱姆斯笑得更灿烂了：“知道什么？”

“我——我——”西里斯的脸慢慢红了，“——我就是你——捡到的那条狗狗。”

“嗯哼。”莱姆斯拉着他的手在一边儿的长椅上坐下了，“那我猜对了。”

西里斯现在看着确实像耷拉着耳朵的狗狗，“很好猜吗？你没告诉你的室友吧……”

“我不是傻瓜，西里斯。”莱姆斯伸手揉了揉他的头发，“我们遇到的第一天，你戴着我给大脚板买的项圈；你就没把它摘下来过。我原来以为是巧合来着。”他挨着男友靠下了，“你闻着和大脚板一模一样——也可能是巧合，但周一到周五的时候它身上都没有湿漉漉的狗味儿。它出了门才会闻起来那样。”他凑到西里斯肩窝上皱了皱鼻子，“你现在闻起来和早上我给它喷的香水一模一样。”

“……噢。”

“而且你四点半就要回去——用的是备用钥匙，就放在门口的橱柜上。多卡斯跟我抱怨过大脚板身上的狗味弄得到处都是。”莱姆斯仰起脸，“今天晚上你得送我回家。我的室友们很好奇你长什么样。”

西里斯转向了他。“好吧。”他回答，伸手轻轻抱了抱莱姆斯，“这样以后你还愿意……跟我约会吗？”

“拜托，你就住在我床边上的狗窝里。”莱姆斯笑了。

**FIN.**

**AFTERWARDS:**

马琳和多卡斯回家的时候发现备用钥匙和狗狗一起不见了，惊慌失措好久，连着给莱姆斯打了十几个电话。

所以莱姆斯跟她们解释清楚情况以后两个人不约而同追着西里斯满屋子跑。

在詹姆·波特搬走和莉莉·伊万斯同居之前，西里斯在家必须是乖乖的大脚板。

除非他想一个人睡在客厅沙发上。

**告白是小孩子做的**

**成年人请直接用勾引**

**勾引的第一步 抛弃人性**

**基本上来说是三种套路**

**变成猫 变成老虎 变成被雨淋湿的狗狗**

**——坂元裕二，《四重奏》**


End file.
